


Fuego

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Kill Ari
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al salir de la piscina, Ziva vio a Tony y él tuvo que improvisar algo nuevo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

Bañador oscuro, albornoz claro, pelo chorreante, la oficial David chancleteaba distraídamente por el pasillo. Cuando se acercó a su escondrijo, Tony contuvo el aliento y se pegó a la pared. Creía haberle dado esquinazo, era imposible que la espía le hubiese visto. Por muy bueno que fuese su entrenamiento, resultaba totalmente…

—¿Jugando a las oscuridades, DiNozzo?

Tony dio un respingo y ahogó un grito. Resultaba que sí le había visto. De lo contrario a ver por qué iba a estar asomando la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa burlona. El albornoz dejaba poco al descubierto de sus piernas, pero lo suficiente para despertarle la imaginación. Solo cuando notó que Ziva le observaba, carraspeó y recobró el control de sí mismo. Le había pegado una patada al diccionario, su deber como hablante nativo era corregirla.

—A las tinieblas. Se dice “jugar a las tinieblas”.  
—Oh, vaya. Y di, ¿no preferirías jugar con la luz encendida?—ofreció con voz juguetona mientras caminaba hacia él. Tony respiró hondo. La había visto en la piscina, tenía cuerpo de atleta. Si le estaba ofreciendo lo que él creía, podría ser suyo.

—Entonces no serían las tinieblas.

Ziva puso la misma mueca socarrona que en la oficina al dejarle claro que sabía que no era Gibbs. Sin que Tony lo esperase, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y se estiró ligeramente. Al susurrarle, un cosquilleo le recorrió entero:

—No hablaba de esa clase de juegos.

No debía acompañarla, sino seguirla. Estar con ella no era una buena idea, seguramente el jefe le pegaría de collejas hasta que el cogote le echase humo si llegaba a enterarse. Aunque no tenía por qué, no creía que David se lo fuese a contar ni siquiera a su amiguita la directora Shepard, Jenny para ella. Además, si Gibbs llegaba a saberlo, DiNozzo tenía una explicación: regla 27. No se ajustaba por completo, pero siempre podía decir en su descargo que él era el perseguidor al que Ziva notaba y el resto le eran ajenos precisamente por qué él la entretenía.

El Mossad no reparaba en gastos. La de Ziva era una amplísima habitación con una cama enorme que invitaba a toda clase de travesuras. Sin consultarle, Ziva tomó el teléfono y pidió una botella del mejor champán. Tras un poco de calentamiento que estuvo a punto de hacerle enloquecer, rió como una primeriza nerviosa al sentir las reacciones de Tony y se excusó. Continuaba en bañador y albornoz, prefería ponerse algo más cómodo.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Ziva volvió a reír e hizo que sus dedos caminasen por la pechera de la camisa de Tony.

—Ya lo verás. Además, no querrás que mi piel sepa a cloro, ¿verdad?

Tony hizo tiempo ante el televisor. Tenían tal cantidad de canales de cine que resultaba complicado escoger en cuál quedarse. Estaba absorto en la contemplación del famoso apuñalamiento de “Psicosis” cuando el servicio de habitaciones llamó a la puerta y Ziva salió del baño. Llevaba el mismo albornoz que al entrar o uno idéntico. Por si fuera poco, el camarero la miraba más de la cuenta. Fue una suerte que Ziva estuviese rápida en ir a por el monedero y entregarle un par de billetes, aquel hombre sobraba.

—Se te nota la sangre italiana—ronroneó tras despedir al camarero—. Impulsivo, pasional, celoso… ¿buen amante, tal vez?  
—Tú no sabes con quién estás hablando. Te aseguro que no vas a olvidar esta noche.  
—Grábamela a fuego.

Ziva se apoyó la botella en la cadera y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello arriba y abajo con un vaivén cada vez más enérgico. Cuando la descorchó, Tony se encontraba al borde del colapso. Con una risotada traviesa sirvió bebida en dos copas y le entregó una a Tony. Brindaron mirándose a los ojos y Tony vació la suya para que le infundiese valor. Kate se equivocaba, la oficial no le intimidaba lo más mínimo. No, ni un poco. Pero eso no quería decir que no le tuviera respeto aunque no pensase respetarla demasiado.

La espía que le iba a amar a lo Bond le dio un beso en los labios al fin. No desmerecía a sus homólogas de película, no había en ella el menor gramo de la frialdad de una asesina, era todo pasión, velocidad, fuego. En mitad de la batalla de labios, Tony tiró del cinturón de su albornoz. Debajo solo estaba ella.

—Dijiste que…  
—Estoy muy cómoda. Pero tú no. Parece que hay algo ahí abajo que te aprieta. Habrá que desabrocharte la cremallera, ¿no crees?

Apenas podía moverse después del último asalto. Se encontraba tan fatigado que suplicó mentalmente que Ziva no le pidiese más acción. Porque ya no era la espía, ni la oficial David. “Ziva, llámame Ziva” le había maullado al oído entre mordisquitos retozones. Ziva, la misma que le acariciaba el cabello apelmazado de sudor y le miraba con una nota de ternura en los ojos.

—Descansa, te lo has ganado.

No recordaba haber bebido demasiado, pero la cabeza le dolía como si le hubiesen metido un martillo pilón dentro. La luz solar que se colaba a través de la cristalera le apuñalaba de una manera intolerable, igual que el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Tony lo buscó con los ojos guiñados para que la claridad le molestase lo mínimo indispensable. Tuvo que tantear a cuatro patas por la moqueta hasta que lo halló tirado bajo el escritorio cuando ya habían colgado.

Con un gruñido de fastidio, recogió el aparato y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se desperezó, fue al baño a aclararse la cara y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Continuaba como resacoso, aunque algo menos aturdido, así que pudo hacer memoria. La habitación no era suya, sino de la oficial Ziva David, del Mossad, toda una gatita que le había emboscado al salir de la piscina y le había dado argumentos irrefutables para que subiese a hacerle compañía.

Al caer en la cuenta y recordar hasta la última caricia, Tony se puso en pie de un salto. Necesitaba comprobar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que terminó dando unas cuantas vueltas frenéticas por toda la habitación antes de conseguir respirar hondo y aclararse. Su reloj, necesitaba saber la hora. Y saber dónde estaba Ziva. En el baño no, en el resto de la habitación tampoco. Aquello no era una suite. ¿Habría bajado a desayunar? ¿Para qué, teniendo servicio de habitaciones? ¿Dónde estaba, entonces?

Las nueve y un armario vacío, esas fueron las respuestas que obtuvo Tony. La llamada perdida era del jefe, tenía doce más de él y de McGee tanto desde el móvil como desde el trabajo. Lo extraño era que no le hubiesen localizado ya, aunque el hotel era grande y seguramente Ziva se habría registrado con un nombre falso. Eso si se llamaba Ziva.

Perder cinco minutos más con lo tarde que era ya no le inquietaba, así que se duchó rápidamente para terminar de aclararse y se vistió. Al bajar a recepción, el jefe le esperaba con cara de pocos amigos. Tony tragó saliva, se le acercó y rogó que se debiera a que habían osado echarle leche a su café de la mañana.

—Buenos días, jefe. Qué bien que hoy haga mejor tiem…

¡Plof! El sol no le alegraba para nada, según parecía. Debían de haberle dado un descafeinado, estaba claro. Eso o que los temores que se le agolpaban a Tony en la boca del estómago eran ciertos. Las copas le vinieron a la mente. Una estaba vacía y volcada sobre la alfombra. La otra, intacta sobre el escritorio. Ziva no había llegado a beber un solo sorbo.

Oh, no.

Gibbs se lo confirmó mostrándole una imagen. Parecía una fotografía de una cámara de seguridad y en ella se veía claramente a la oficial David y Ari Haswari caminando del hombro. Discretamente, Tony se agarró al mostrador y le clavó los dedos tan fuerte como pudo.

—No me digas que…  
—Es del aeropuerto de Dulles hace tres horas.  
—Pero al menos sabemos qué vuelo han tomado, ¿verdad?

Gibbs le miró impertérrito. Solo podía significar que no. Eran dos maestros del disfraz, el despiste y la muerte. Se encontrarían camino a cualquier parte del mundo. Iba a preguntarle al jefe si no habían intentado detenerles, pero no quería ganarse la segunda colleja de la mañana. Si hubieran podido, ya se lo habría contado.

Volvió la vista a la instantánea una vez. Ziva y Ari sonreían, parecían burlarse de él. Esos dos debían de estar liados, se les notaba tan cómodos juntos, tan relajados. Como para no estarlo, les habían metido un triple decisivo al toque de la bocina del final de la prórroga. Furioso, Tony arrugó la fotografía y la tiró a la papelera. Ziva quizá olvidaría aquella noche. Él no podría mientras viviera.


End file.
